1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a pair of magnetic board locks.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,148 issued to Shan-Ji Zhao on May 22, 2007 disclosed a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting a module with a printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical connector includes an insulative base including on its either side an L-shaped rear groove, a recess including a rear ramp, an intermediate protrusion, a tab between the rear ramp and the protrusion, and a front protuberance, and a front stop member; a cover including two side flanges each including a rear pin slidably fitted in and confined by the groove to form a pivot, rear and front gables, and an intermediate tongue; and conductors on a bottom of the base. Sliding the cover forward will interlock the cover and the base by moving either pin to a forward end of the groove with either rear fastening member being urged against the protuberance, either tongue being stopped by the protrusion, and either front fastening member being securely engaged with both the stop member and protuberance after passing the stop member. But the locking engagement of the fastening members and the protrusions would become looser during the long term usage.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.